Sunset Silhouettes
by Ayakashiki
Summary: a collection of oneshots of shoujo!kagepro au. Yuukei Quartet centric. Shintaro/Ayano and Haruka/Takane


Summary: a collection of oneshots of shoujo!kagepro au. Yuukei Quartet centric.  
Pairings: Shintaro/Ayano + Haruka/Takane  
Chapter one: study session  
Words: 1,565  
A/N: you thought this was about studying? nah, mainly just Shin and Aya being cute idiots.

Ayano can't help but find a sense of disappointment upon finally receiving back the test that she taken a few weeks back. The grade she had been presented with was inscribed on the top of the paper, in red ink, read a low grade of a 47. She would surely have to retake the test after getting a grade such as this. A light sigh escapes her lips in response to that, her only hope was to study her heart out for when she retook the test. Ayano had set out on striving to get a passing grade this time.

She couldn't help but glance over to Shintaro, a sort of curiosity taking root inside of her which was centered around the grade he had received. Her most likely guess was that one of a 100, just like he always managed to get.

"Hey, Shintaro. What did you make on the test?" Ayano questions her raven haired friend, turning around in her seat to face him.

"I made another 100. I suppose that was expected." He answers back, his eyes only studying over the paper. He had sorta expected her to ask that question, like she usually had. Ayano also was fond of folding up his graded tests up into the form of small paper cranes in which resembled all good luck. Something he really didn't desire to admit was the he carried a small bit of appreciation towards that.

"Hm. I got a 47.." She admits, a sad gleam overtaking her chocolate colored eyes. A small little frown overtakes her lips in a response to the disappointment that dwelled inside of her.

"I could help you study, you know..." Shintaro slightly offers, since it really wasn't a problem for him to pass all of his tests.

Those words were enough for the brunette's eyes to light up like a candle, then shining brightly in response to that.

"R-Really? That'd be great, Shintaro!" Ayano exclaims, carrying a great deal of appreciation centered around his offer.

"Yeah, Yeah."

"When is a good time for you, then?"

"I suppose we could meet up after school. That'd be most convenient."

"Okay!"

-

Ayano reaches her hand up to give a light knock upon the door, a sort of signal of her rather expected arrival. She then hums just one of her favorite tunes as she awaits a response from Shintaro, specifically for him to open the door.

A few moments pass, and it's about time that the door opens, with a loud creaking sound. And there, standing in the doorway is Shintaro. His expression isn't exactly pleasant, something that she would have expected to come from him.

He then doesn't hesitate to step back from the way of the door, giving the brunette space to enter the residence. For that, he receives one of her usual bright smiles, something that he secretly found maybe just a little cute.

"I really hope I'm not intruding, Shintaro."

"Seriously, it's not really a big deal..."

"Oh, that's right. Takane and Haruka will be here in a little bit."

"... Wait. You invited them?"

"I thought they could give me some help too.."

That cues a sigh from the raven, he had really only expected Ayano as company, at least at the moment. He would actually have secretly preferred it only be the two of them.

Shintaro then gazes down upon her, immediately noticing the way she was now frowning. A sense of guilt then flows through him, then there comes another sigh that leaves the interior of his mouth.

"Is that really that much of a bother?"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it, Ayano..."

"Do you want to go ahead and start studying then?"

"I guess. What do you have to study first?"

"Hmmm... I really need help with Math..."

"We'll start with that then."

Before long, the two of them are situated at the table, sitting close together with the only intention being to study. Ayano withdraws a few items from her bag, items consisting of the math textbook she was given, along with a notebook containing a myriad of her jotted down notes. She sets both of the objects gently on the surface of the table.

Soon, both of their books are opened, the two of them intently studying the content of their textbooks carefully.

"What equations did you have trouble with?"

"Let's see. I had trouble with these questions.." Ayano answers, directing his attention to a group of equations simply by dragging her finger along the page of her textbook where the equations were located.

The raven carefully then studies the couple of problems she pointed out, before transitioning to the paper in which she had attempted to solve those such equations.

"Ah. There's the problem. You multiplied instead of divided on all these equations."

"R-Really? No wonder I got them wrong..."

"Try solving them again. I'll see how you do."

"Okay. I'll try again."

She wastes no time in centering all her focus around the three problems before, gently clutching her pencil so that it was hovering over her paper. Then, just as she was about to begin on those problems once more, the pencil completely slips out of her grasp. It quickly drops, then rolling down from off the table until it had found it's place onto the surface of the floor.

And then if on cue, the both of them had reached to grab it at the same exact moment. Well, it appeared more like they both had stumbled out of their chairs, colliding with each other directly after having reached for the same pencil at the same exact time. However it happened, Shintaro had ended up landing directly on top of the brunette, it being one of the most suggestive positions to those who make the mistake of misreading the situation completely.

"Are you alright...?" Shintaro finally asks, it having not yet registered in his mind what exact position he was in.

Apparently, neither did the brunette, actually, at least not yet.

"I-I'm fine..." She responds, though the words leaving her mouth in the form of whispers.

The two of them remain in that position for just a duration consisting of a few moments more, neither of them knowing what to say. All the contact between them consists of the way their eyes had met, their line of sights having locked onto the other's eyes.

Then, the one thing that causes them to look away is the loud sound of Takane's voice as she immediately doesn't hesitate to mistake the entire situation for something else.

"Am I interrupting something? You guys look like you were having fun without me and Haruka here." The raven can't help but tease the both of them over it. "We could leave, you know." She then adds, that also being in that usual teasing tone of hers.

That surely causes the both of them to finally realize just how misleading the position they were in was, their faces then becoming a shade of cherry red in an instantaneous amount of time. Then, Shintaro wastes no time in unstraddling the brunette finally.

"T-This isn't what it looks like!" The both of them finally claim, whilst they are are rendered to a blushing mess at what just occurred. They can't even look at each other afterwards, their gazes being forcefully averted from the other.

"Are you sure about that? It did look that way to me." Takane continues, a sort of playful smirk overtaking her lips immediately afterwards.  
"It wasn't like that! U-Um... She fell." Shintaro attempts to explain, in any way that would lead to Takane ceasing from making her own sort of fun with this ordeal.

"Sure, Sure. Are we gonna study or what?"

-

After a little duration of time passed, the two of them finally manage to regain enough composure so that they could continue what they had begin studying before the little incident occurred. Ayano still had a lot of subjects to cover, a lot of studying she still had left to do.

So that's what the four of them worked on, making great progression with a huge study session for the sake of Ayano mostly. There was a surprising amount of work that they had managed to get done, though once in a while having just a little bit of fun. Yet, their overall concern for the moment was getting Ayano to get a decent grade on the test she would have to retake soon.

-

The grandest of smiles overtakes the brunette's lips, at the surprising new grade that was jotted down at the top of her retaken test. The grade consisting of a 100 was written in red ink now. It caused a surging amount of joy inside of the girl. The first thing she does is arise from the seat altogether, then showing not a single shred of hesitance when rushing over to Shintaro's side, which was situated at the desk directly next to hers. She then presents him with the piece of paper, while also flashing the biggest of smiles he had seen.

"I made a 100, Shintaro! It was thanks to you, though."

"It was no big deal, Ayano."

And yet, she still manages to gift him with one of her most appreciative smiles, something he really can't complain about since they were always cute smiles coming from her.


End file.
